09 Lipca 1999
TVP 1 06.55 Kapitan Sowa na tropie (2/8): Uprzejmy morderca - serial kryminalny, Polska 1965, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Michał Szewczyk, Kalina Jędrusik, Bohdan Łazuka (36 min) 07.25 Stawka większa niż życie (10/18): W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - serial wojenny, Polska 1966, reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Bolesław Płotnicki, Władysław Kowalski, Ignacy Machowski (55 min) 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 09.10 Lato z Kąfacelą - program dla dzieci 09.30 Duże oko: W zbożu - program dla dzieci 09.35 Zaczarowana noc - Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Artystyczne OSA '99 (2) 10.05 Wow (5/13): Akcja specjalna - serial dla dzieci, Polska/Niemcy 1992, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Mateusz Damięcki, Agnieszka Jaworska, Anna Seniuk, Marek Barbasiewicz (26 min) 10.35 Winda nr 1 - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Tablice, czyli opisanie świata - film dokumentalny Pawła Sala 11.25 Polityk i sztuka - film dokumentalny Magdaleny Lewandowskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Klan (130,131) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (50 min) (powt.) 13.15 Kino letnie: Billy Budd - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt. 1962, reż. Peter Ustinov, wyk. Terence Stamp, Robert Ryan, Peter Ustinov, Melvyn Douglas (118 min) 15.15 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (888) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 16.35 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sekrety Weroniki (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kirstie Alley, Dan Cortese, Kathy Najimy, Wallace Langham (22 min) 17.45 Polskie lato 18.15 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Córka d'Artagnana (La fille de d'Artagnan) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1994, reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Philippe Noiret, Claude Rich, Sami Frey (124 min) 22.20 Jaka emerytura 22.25 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.45 MdM - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.25 Nocne rozmowy 00.20 Na niebezpiecznym gruncie (On Dangerous Ground) (2-ost.) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt./USA 1996, reż. Lawrence Gordon Clark, wyk. Rob Lowe, Kenneth Cranham, Deborah Moore, Ingeborga Dabkunaite (91 min) 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (15) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Judy Cornwell, Shirley Stelfox, Clive Swift (27 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.55 Recepta na sukces (11): Przymioty i przywary 15.05 McGregorowie (31/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, reż. Colin Budds, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Z Dwójką dookoła Świata: Wyspy Wiecznej Wiosny - reportaż 16.40 Złotopolscy (22): Kwiaty - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 17.10 Kulturalne lato Dwójki - Letnia Camerata 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.00 Złotopolscy (23): Inwestycje - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (25 min) (powt.) 19.30 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial animowany 20.00 Promenada Gwiazd - Wakacyjny Festiwal Gwiazd - Międzyzdroje '99 21.00 Gra o przetrwanie (Prey) (2/13) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Debra Messing, Adam Storke, Vincent Ventresca, Larry Drake (43 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Dzień sądu (Judgement Day: The John List Story) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Robert Blake, Beverly D'Angelo, David Caruso, Melinda Dillon (94 min) 00.20 Koncert Finałowy IX Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 01.50 Kłopoty z tatuśkiem (Goode Behaviour) (1/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Zinberg, wyk. Sherman Hemsley, Alex Datcher, Bianka Lawson, Dorien Wilson (22 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Legendy krakowskiej piłki nożnej 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.30 (WP) Celtowie - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.55 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (5/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Powitanie 15.45 Koncert rockowy 16.40 Letni goście TV Kraków 17.00 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 17.15 Letni goście TV Kraków 17.30 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Zapraszam - talk show 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Browar Jacobsenów (8/12) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1996, reż. Kaspar Rostrup, wyk. Jens Spottag, Cecilia Zwick Nash, Soren Saeter Lassen (54 min) 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Koncert gwiazd: Ryszard Rynkowski 22.50 (WP) Szepty (Whispers) - thriller, Kanada 1990, reż. Douglas Jackson, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Chris Sarandon, Jean LeClerc, Peter MacNeill (90 min) 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 07.35 Lato z nami 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 08.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (27) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (91) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (45 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (743) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.25 Allo, Allo (57) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) (powt.) 11.00 Renegat (Renegade) (28) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece (45 min) (powt.) 12.00 Najemnicy (Soldier of Fortune) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke (45 min) (powt.) 13.00 Rekiny kart - teleturniej 13.30 Z pianką czy bez (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Magda Zawadzka, Ewa Gawryluk, Ewa Szykulska, Grzegorz Wons (25 min) 14.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (28) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington (50 min) (powt.) 15.00 Życie jak poker (29) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.30 Przygody Braci Mario (3) - serial animowany (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (17) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk Lea 16.45 Roseanne (115) - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1996, wyk. Roseanne, John Goodman, Laurie Metcalf, Lecy Goranson (25 min) 17.15 Przyjaciele (Friends) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matthew LeBlanc (25 min) 17.50 Renegat (Renegade) (29) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (29) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 20.00 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.35 Kłopotliwy przeszczep (Heart Condition) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. James D. Parriott, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Denzel Washington, Chloe Webb, Roger E. Mosley (96 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 22.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (Real TV) (9) - cykl reportaży, USA 1996-98, wyk. John Daly, Johan Johnson, Michaell Brownles, Sibila Vargas (25 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Biznes tydzień 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Komisarz Rex (54) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel, wyk. Tobias Moretti (45 min) 00.40 Prawnik z Manhattanu (Michael Hayes) (19/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. David Caruso, Jimmy Galeota, Ruben Santiago-Hudson, Maty Ward (45 min) 01.35 Kochankowie doskonali (Intimate Workout for Lovers) - film erotyczny, USA 1991, reż. Bud Schaetzle (51 min) 02.35 Muzyka na BIS 04.35 Pożegnanie TVN 06.15 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 07.15 Latarnia Solusia - serial animowany 07.45 Pinokio (17) - serial animowany 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (63) - serial animowany 08.35 Kleszcz (9) - serial animowany 09.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (145) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 09.30 W naszym kręgu (35) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 10.00 Paulina (84) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Maria de Nadie (58) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cristina (9) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Mike Hammer (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latarnia Solusia - serial animowany 14.10 Pinokio (17) - serial animowany 14.35 Kucyki i przyjaciele (63) - serial animowany 15.00 Kleszcz (9) - serial animowany 15.25 Na ratunek (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.25 Rozwinąć skrzydła (118) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.15 Fakty regionalne 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Paulina (85) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (10) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Wewnętrzna sprawa C.I.A. (Company Business) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991, reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. Gene Hackman, Michaił Barysznikow, Kurtwood Smith, Terry O'Quinn (115 min) 22.25 Azylant (Embassy) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1971, reż. Gordon Hessler, wyk. Richard Roundtree, Broderick Crawford, Max von Sydow, Chuck Connors (91 min) 00.10 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.40 Nagie igraszki (Bare Exposure) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Ralph Portillo, wyk. Ashlie Rhey, Andrea Suzzane, Tammy Parks, Jack Slater (95 min) 02.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.15 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Gawędy historyczne: Sekret hrabiego - reportaż Beaty Szuszwedyk-Sadurskiej (powt.) 07.50 Akademia wiersza: Żołnierz - wiersz Bolesława Leśmiana (powt.) 08.00 Kot w butach - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 W krainie władcy smoków (8/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Na początku byli Amerykanie - reportaż Jana Grzyba 09.30 Droga (3/6): Ostatnich gryzą psy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Nehrebecka (56 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 10.25 XXV Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - Śpiewajmy poezję (powt.) 11.20 Poczet Regionów Polski - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Małe ojczyzny: I rozpakowali walizki - film dokumentalny (powt.) 12.50 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza (powt.) 13.10 Za ścianą - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1971, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jan Kreczmar (56 min) (powt.) 14.05 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: O firankach i wysokim stylu (powt.) 14.20 Baśnie i waśnie - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Przygody Pana Michała (4/13): Cztery serca - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski (26 min) 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Kot w butach - serial animowany 16.35 Ala i As: Jedziemy na wieś - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: 4 - film dokumentalny Roberta Stando 17.45 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.05 Fitness Club (23/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Emilian Kamiński (28 min) 18.30 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Sztufada wołowa 19.10 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Wzgardzone uczucia - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem (10 min) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 Droga (4/6): Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Nehrebecka (57 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) 21.00 Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej 21.50 Gwiazda Felicji Nowak - reportaż Magdy Żurawiny 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Akwen Eldorado (1/4) - serial kryminalny, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Swat, wyk. Artur Dziurman, Łukasz Rybarski, Jerzy Kryszak, Edmund Fetting (65 min) 23.50 Fronda - magazyn 00.20 W labiryncie (40): Dlaczego? - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 00.50 Małe ojczyzny: Przyprowadziła nas tu lutnia - film dokumentalny (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości i Sport (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody 02.00 Droga (4/6): Pasażer z nożem w kieszeni - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Anna Nehrebecka (57 min) (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 03.00 Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej (powt.) 03.50 Gwiazda Felicji Nowak - reportaż Magdy Żurawiny (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Fitness Club (23/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 05.30 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.15 Przygody Pana Michała (4/13): Cztery serca - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski (26 min) (powt.) 06.40 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) RTL 7 06.00 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 11.20 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny 12.15 Teleshopping 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.15 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy 14.45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Denver - ostatni dinozaur, Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy 16.45 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.10 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 -23.55 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Zwariowane wakacje (Out on a Limb) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Jeffrey Jones, Heidi Kling, John C. Reilly (79 min) 21.30 Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story) (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Charles Jarrott/Herbert Wise, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Kevin McCarthy, Bruce Davison, Nicholas Clay (50 min) 22.25 Afera z androidami (The Android Affair) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Richard Kletter, wyk. Harley Jane Kozak, Griffin Dunne, Ossie Davis, Saul Rubinek (85 min) 23.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.25 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 01.10 Misja specjalna (Deadly Takeover) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Rick Avery, wyk. Jeff Speakman, Ron Silver, Rochelle Swanson, Jack Adalist (90 min) 23.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.25 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 01.10 Misja specjalna (Deadly Takeover) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Rick Avery, wyk. Jeff Speakman, Ron Silver, Rochelle Swanson, Jack Adalist (90 min) Nasza TV 07.00 Hack party 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (9) - serial animowany 08.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 08.45 Nasze lato 09.00 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Wielcy kreatorzy mody - magazyn mody, Kanada 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (24) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (17) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 Yancy Derringer (19) - serial przygodowy, USA 1958, wyk. Jock Mahoney, X- Brands 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Nasze auto - program motoryzacyjny 13.30 Muzyczna farma - program muzyczny 13.55 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.00 Yancy Derringer (20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1958, wyk. Jock Mahoney, X- Brands 14.30 Era Wodnika - magazyn wiedzy ezoterycznej 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (10) - serial animowany 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16.00 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 16.15 Wielcy kreatorzy mody - magazyn mody, Kanada 16.45 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (25) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (18) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 18.35 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Zwariowane wakacje (Out on a Limb) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Jeffrey Jones, Heidi Kling, John C. Reilly (79 min) 21.30 Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Charles Jarrott, Herbert Wise, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Kevin McCarthy, Bruce Davison, Nicholas Clay (50 min) 22.25 Nasze wiadomości 22.45 Wieczór kabaretowy 23.05 Hack party 00.05 Szmaty (Scrubbers) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. Mai Zetterling, wyk. Amanda York, Chrissie Cotterill, Elizabeth Edmonds, Kate Ingram (90 min) 01.45 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Cafe Cukinia - film krótkometrażowy 08.00 (K) Wyspa Noego - film animowany 08.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Lekarstwo na miłość - komedia, Polska 1965, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Kalina Jędrusik, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Andrzej Łapicki (95 min) 10.30 (K) Deser: Profesjonalny skok - film krótkometrażowy 10.45 (K) Anna Karenina - dramat kostiumowy, W. Brytania/USA 1997, reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Sean Bean, Alfred Molina, Mia Kirshner (108 min) 12.30 (K) Świat przyrody: Niebezpieczne kwiaty - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 13.20 (K) Szymon Mówi Show 13.30 (K) Obsesja Sherlocka Holmesa (The Seven-Per-Cent Solution) - film kryminalny, USA 1976, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Alan Arkin, Vaness Redgrave, Robert Duvall, Nicol Williamson (109 min) 15.20 (K) Piękna i Borys bestia (Beautician and the Beast) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Ken Kwapis, wyk. Fran Drescher, Timothy Dalton, Ian McNeice, Lisa Jakub (103 min) 17.05 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 17.35 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Morska przygoda (Out to Sea) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Dyan Cannon, Gloria DeHaven (102 min) 21.45 (K) Biały labirynt (Smilla's Sense of Snow) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Dania/Szwecja 1997, reż. Bille August, wyk. Julia Ormond, Gabriel Byrne (116 min) 23.45 (K) Wstrząsy 2 - Wielkie larwy wróciły - horror (95 min) 01.25 (K) Inwazja grzechotników - horror (85 min) 02.55 (K) Sebastian - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. David Greene, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Nigel Davenport, John Gielgud, Lilli Palmer (100 min) 04.40 (K) Kochaj albo rzuć - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1977, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Duchyl Martin Smith (111 min) 06.35 (K) Deser: Plamy na Słońcu - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.35 Weneckie Qui Pro Quo (Blame it on the Bellboy) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Dudley Moore, Richard Griffiths, Patsy Kensit, Bronson Pinchot (78 min) 07.55 Idealna para (A Match Made in Heaven) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Paul Wendkos, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, John Stamos, Della Reese, Kelly Rowan (87 min) 09.30 Interes stulecia (Deal of the Century) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Chevy Chase, Sigourney Weaver, Gregory Hines, Vince Edwards (94 min) Handlarz bronią próbuje zorganizować przemyt nowoczesnego sprzętu dla latynoamerykańskiego dyktatora... 11.10 Squanto - Ostatni wielki wojownik (Squanto. A Warrior's Tale) - film historyczny, USA 1989, reż. Xavier Koller, wyk. Adam Beach, Eric Schweig (97 min) 12.55 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs. Kramer) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1979, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Maryl Streep, Jane Alexander, Justin Henry (100 min) 14.40 Hokus pokus (Hocus Pocus) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Kenny Ortega, wyk. Bette Midler, Sarah Jessica Parker, Kathy Najimy, Omri Katz (92 min) 16.20 Umowa o dziecko (Baby Deal) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Jean Paul Lilienfeld, wyk. Clementine Celarie, Patrick Braoude (100 min) 18.05 Ludzie miasta (City Hall) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Harold Becker, wyk. Al Pacino, John Cusack, Bridget Fonda, Danny Aiello (106 min) 20.00 Napad (Home Invasion) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David S. Jackson, wyk. Veronica Hamel, Bonnie Root, Jeremy Ratchford, Cress Williams (86 min) 21.30 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Tango i Cash (Tango & Cash) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Andrei Konchalovsky, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Kurt Russell, Jack Palance, Teri Hatcher (99 min) 23.45 Prostytutki 2 - Spotkanie po roku - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 00.45 Operacja Delta Force (Operation Delta Force) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Rob Stewart, Frank Zagarino, Todd Jensen (88 min) 02.20 Rozkosz (Bliss) - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Lance Young, wyk. Casey Siemaszko, Spalding Gray, Lois Chiles, Blu Mankuma (98 min) 04.05 Ludzie miasta (City Hall) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Harold Becker, wyk. Al Pacino, John Cusack, Bridget Fonda, Danny Aiello (106 min) Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Telenowela 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Telenowela 18.45 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.25 BIA - film animowany dla dzieci 19.55 Top Shop 20.40 Przygody barona Münchhausena (Münchhausen) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1942, reż. Josef von Baky, wyk. Hans Albers, Brigitte Horney, Gustav Waldau, Ilse Werner (110 min) 22.40 Top Shop 00.45 Magazyn erotyczny 01.25 Hot Shop TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 10.00 Uczelnia drugiej szansy - program edukacyjny 10.30 Brytyjska młodzież - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.00 Lato z TMT 11.30 Filmy animowane 12.30 Czas na Zoo - serial przyrodniczy, Polska 1999 13.00 TV Shop 14.00 Korsarze - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1996 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 16.30 Fauzi Mantoura - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Związki z Europą - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 18.00 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1998 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Lato z TMT 20.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.00 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Rycerze (Knights) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Kathy Long, Lance Hanriksen, Gary Daniels (80 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Przejażdżka ze śmiercią (Joyride) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Quinton Peeples, wyk. Amy Hathaway, Tobey Maguire, Wilson Cruz, Christina Naify (90 min) Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Droga do Bali (Road to Bali) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1952, reż. Hal Walker, wyk. Bob Hope, Dorothy Lamour, Bing Crosby, Murvyn Vye (90 min) 10.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Frajerzy (Les zozos) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1972, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Frederic Dru, Edmond Raillard, Marc Cholet, Jean-Claude Antezack (105 min) 12.20 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 12.50 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Genevieve Grad (92 min) 14.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Dziewczyny z parkingu (Valet Girls) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Rafał Zieliński, wyk. Jeanne Byron, Meri D. Marshall, April Stewart, John Terlesky (89 min) 16.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.00 Miłość i śmierć (Love and Death) - komedia, USA 1975, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Diane Keaton, Harold Gould, Alfred Lutter (82 min) 18.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 19.00 Czyżbym poślubił mamusię (I Married My Mom) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. David Maxxson, wyk. Sally Kirkland, Michael Pataki, Mary Woronov, Paul Witten (90 min) 20.30 Byle do poniedziałku - serial komediowy 21.00 Prywatna wojna Lucindy Smith (Private War of Lucinda Smith) - komedia, USA 1981, reż. Ray Alchin, wyk. Linda Cropper, Nigel Havers (90 min) 22.40 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 23.40 Wczoraj, dziś, jutro (Ieri, oggi, domani) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1963, reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Aldo Giuffre, Tina Pica (118 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Żelazna pięść - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Humor z archiwum... 17.30 Przez całe lato - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Spółka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Przez całe lato - magazyn 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Gdańsk, jakiego nie znamy 16.25 Kuchnia starogdańska 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 EOL - program informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Program na bis 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Studio wakacyjne 15.35 A ja rosnę - program Bożeny Klimus 15.55 Gaude Fest - program Adama Kraśnickiego 16.20 Zbliżenia 16.35 Flesz - Aktualności 16.40 Studio sport 17.15 Studio wakacyjne 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Studio wakacyjne 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Znane i nieznane 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Zielona Etiopia 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Nowy Jork - pępek świata - reportaż 16.00 Muzyczna niedziela 16.40 Zielona Etiopia 17.00 Miedzą do Europy 17.15 Zagadki historii 17.30 Budżet domowy - program publicystyczny 17.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Rozmaitości literackie 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) 00.45 Program na sobotę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Kwadrans do przodu 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Magazyn polonijny 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.40 Opowieści o smakach 16.50 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Gotujemy - program kulinarny 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Program publicystyczny 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Teleskop 21.45 Paragraf - magazyn 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Podkarpackie lato 16.00 Kalendarium 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Podkarpackie lato 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Rzeszowska scena rockowa 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Aktualności 21.45 Scena - program muzyczny 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) 00.50 Program na sobotę TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.35 Dni Drawna 16.00 Rozmaitości kulturalne 16.15 Kronika Siódemki 16.20 FAMA '98 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 W Siódemkowym kręgu 17.15 Przed sportowym weekendem 17.35 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 17.50 W Strzelewie na ludowo - reportaż 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Gość WOT 15.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.05 Samo życie - reportaż 16.30 Szef kuchni poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.40 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Czarno białe dźwięki 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Są takie miejsca 18.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Natura wie lepiej - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.15 (WP) Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Truskawkowe studio 16.00 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Bez montażu 17.30 Magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 17.45 Bez montażu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty 18.30 Bez montażu 18.40 Love Story 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 19.30 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.35 Fakty 22.05 (WP) Wokół estrady 23.05 (WP) Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) TVP Regionalna 07.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (17/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele (14/30) - serial animowany 07.35 Natura wie lepiej (5/7) - serial animowany 08.00 OTV 08.35 Marimar (128/138) - telenowela 09.00 Serce Klarity (80/124) - telenowela 09.25 Relaks z Łodzi - program rozrywkowy 10.10 Wakacyjne rytmy - program muzyczny 11.05 Podróże bez biletu (2/26) - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 Przyroda naddunajskiego lasu - film dokumentalny 12.25 Przychodnia w Cardale (19/21) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Z archiwum i pamięci - magazyn 14.10 Warzywnik (10/27) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Coronation Street (109/130) - telenowela 15.05 Drużyna marzeń (29/64) - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 OTV 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.05 Marimar (128/138) - telenowela 19.30 Serce Klarity (80/124) - telenowela 20.00 Zaginiona córka (The Lost Daughter) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Kanada 1997, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Helmut Griem, Christoph M. Ohrt, Susanna Simon (94 min) 21.30 OTV 22.05 Wokół estrady 23.05 Spotkanie w Chicago (March in Windy City) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Graham Theakston, wyk. Dawid Jason, Vanessa Earl, Jerome Wills, Dawid McCallum (100 min) TV Toya 08.30 Rodzina Połanieckich (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Jan Englert 09.50 Próba - film dokumentalny 10.15 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 10.40 Dieta - magazyn 11.00 Dyrektywa - serial dokumentalny 11.50 Król - film dokumentalny 12.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.25 Czerwony balonik 13.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 14.00 Reksio, Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Kuzyn Herman w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 15.55 Gustaw - najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka - program satyryczny 16.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Popkultywator - magazyn kulturalny 17.15 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 17.25 Magazyn filmowy TOYA 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 17.55 Magazyn mody 18.00 Podróże w świat sztuki - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Janka (1/15) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 19.10 Żółw błotny - film przyrodniczy 19.30 Reksio, Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Historia z gęsią skórką - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Migawka - program publicystyczny 20.20 Piątka z ulicy Barskiej - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1954, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Aleksandra Śląska, Tadeusz Janczar, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Marian Rułka (111 min) 22.15 Prognoza pogody 22.20 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.45 Nie dość o sporcie 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 07.20 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.25 Program o programach 07.40 Aktualności 07.55 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 FMT Szczecin '99 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Muzyczne powitanie 17.15 Aktualności - flesz 17.25 Studio Lato 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Aktualności 19.15 Studio sport 19.25 Serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Andy Griffith - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Zbrodnia (Un Crime) - film kryminalny, Francja 1992, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Manuel Blanc, Sophie Broustal, Francine Berge (83 min) 23.40 Rozprawa w Berlinie (Judgment in Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Leo Penn, wyk. Martin Sheen, Sam Wanamaker, Max Gall, Sean Penn (89 min) 01.20 Program nocny TV Bryza TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 15.30 Spotkania rodzinne 15.45 Publicystyka lokalna 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.30 Sport - Express 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.20 Sport - Express 19.25 Serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Andy Griffith - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Zbrodnia (Un Crime) - film kryminalny, Francja 1992, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Manuel Blanc, Sophie Broustal, Francine Berge (83 min) 23.40 Rozprawa w Berlinie (Judgment in Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Leo Penn, wyk. Martin Sheen, Sam Wanamaker, Max Gall, Sean Penn (89 min) 01.20 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.40 Sport - Express 01.45 Publicystyka lokalna 02.00 Spotkania rodzinne 02.15 Program na sobotę 02.20 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.00 Magazyn Wczoraj 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 15.30 Informator komunalny 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.15 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.20 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Andy Griffith - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Zbrodnia (Un Crime) - film kryminalny, Francja 1992, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Manuel Blanc, Sophie Broustal, Francine Berge (83 min) 23.40 Rozprawa w Berlinie (Judgment in Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Leo Penn, wyk. Martin Sheen, Sam Wanamaker, Max Gall, Sean Penn (89 min) 01.20 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 12.20 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Film fabularny 16.50 TV Shop 17.05 Video wizyty - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Noce i dnie (9/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas 18.45 Muzyka mniej poważna 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Oddział szturmowy (Shock Troop) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. J. Christian Ingvordsen, wyk. Lyle Alzado, Danny Aiello, John Christian, John Rano (97 min) 21.50 TV Shop 22.05 Nienasycony (Insatiable) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. William Graham, wyk. Sharon Stone, Tom Skerritt, Barbara Parkins (95 min) Psychopatyczny zabójca morduje słynne modelki. Jego następną ofiarą ma być wyjątkowo kusząca piękność... 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Film fabularny 01.30 Program na sobotę 01.35 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Ręce dogoniły duszę - film dokumentalny 07.50 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 08.05 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 08.15 Program muzyczny 09.55 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 10.30 Program muzyczny 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Trzy misie - film dla dzieci 11.55 Program muzyczny 14.00 Wszystko dla orląt - film dokumentalny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Program muzyczny 15.15 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 15.45 10 tygodni w Afryce Wschodniej - serial przyrodniczy 16.10 Moja firma 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Program dokumentalny 17.30 Bezpieczne miasto 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Informator miejski 18.25 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial popularnonaukowy 19.30 Trzy misie - film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 23.00 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.25 Arctic Blue - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Peter Masterson, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Dylan Walsh, Rya Kihistedt, Jon Cuthbert (92 min) TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.25 Program lokalny 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Przybysze - serial sensacyjny 10.30 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny 11.30 Żar młodości - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 Program lokalny 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Informacje TV-51 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Informacje TV-51 19.25 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Andy Griffith - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Zbrodnia (Un Crime) - film kryminalny, Francja 1992, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk. Alain Delon, Manuel Blanc, Sophie Broustal, Francine Berge (83 min) 23.40 Rozprawa w Berlinie (Judgment in Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Leo Penn, wyk. Martin Sheen, Sam Wanamaker, Max Gall, Sean Penn (89 min) 01.20 Informacje TV-51 Eurosport 08.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 09.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 5 etap (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Gstaad 15.15 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 6 etap Amiens - Maubeuge 169 km 17.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 6 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 (P) Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Canmore (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.00 Sport motocyklowy: Rajd na wyspie Man (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 Automobilizm: Wyścig w Mosport (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 6 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 22.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Chris Byrd - Jose Ribalta) 00.00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.00 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Canmore (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 ADAC - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 Offensiv! - reportaże (1) (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 Offensiv! - reportaże (2) (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (30) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Beach Clash (4) (powt.) 10.45 Blade Warriors (5) (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 12.30 Poza kontrolą (30) - magazyn (powt.) 12.45 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 13.45 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Silverstone - trening 15.15 Poza kontrolą (31) - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.00 MAX - magazyn baseballowy 17.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Offensiv! - reportaże (1) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Offensiv! - reportaże (2) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii w Silverstone 21.30 Tiebreak - magazyn tenisowy (powt.) 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 23.15 Action: Świat wrestlingu 00.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 00.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (31) - magazyn (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 W królestwie zaczarowanych luster (Im Königreich der Zauberspiegel) - baśń filmowa, ZSRR 1963, reż. Alexander Rou, wyk. Olja Jukina, Tanja Jukina, M. Baryschewa, Andrej Stapran (57 min) 11.30 Bajeczne lato - serial dla dzieci, Niemcy 1998 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 (na żywo) Kolarstwo - Tour de France; Formuła 1 - Grand Prix W. Bryt. w Silverstone 17.15 Wiadomości 17.25 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Pod wiatr - telenowela 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Klinika dziecięca - miniserial obyczajowy, Niem./Włochy 1998 21.45 Tylko w ARD: Gwiazdy z mlecznymi ząbkami - reportaż 22.15 Wiadomości 22.25 Z Berlina - magazyn parlamentarny 22.55 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 00.15 Magazyn nocny 00.35 Row of Crows (Blutspuren im Sand) - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. J.S. Cardone, wyk. Katharine Ross, John Beck, Mia Sara, Steven Bauer (97 min) 02.10 Klinika dziecięca - miniserial obyczajowy, Niem./Włochy 1998 (powt.) 03.40 Na opak - magazyn publicystyczny 04.40 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 05.00 Tylko w ARD: Gwiazdy z mlecznymi ząbkami 05.30 Brisant (powt.) Pro 7 05.50 taff (powt.) 06.15 SAM (powt.) 06.50 Scooby Doo i Scrappy Doo - serial animowany 07.10 Smurfy - serial animowany 07.35 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.00 I wszyscy razem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.25 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.50 Cybill - serial komediowy, USA 1994 09.20 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.55 Wielka ucieczka słonia (The Great Elephant Escape) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. George Miller, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Leo Burmester, Frederick McCormack (93 min) 11.40 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.40 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Calculated Risk (Kalkuliertes Risiko) - thriller, Niemcy 1996, reż. Michael Kennedy, wyk. Hannes Jaenicke, Karoline Eichhorn, Maximilian Wigger, Peter Kremer (95 min) 22.20 Ravenhawk - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Rachel McLish, John Enos, Ed Lauter, Matt Clark (83 min) 00.00 Małolata Bonnie i kleptoman Clyde (Teenage Bonnie & Clepto Clyde) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. John Shepphard, wyk, Maureen Flannigan, Scott Richard Wolf, Bentley Mitchum, Don Novello (95 min) 01.30 Calculated Risk (Kalkuliertes Risiko) - thriller, Niemcy 1996 (powt.) 03.05 Słodki grzech (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.35 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.15 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.45 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 09.15 Historia Springfieldów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 10.00 Sabrina - talk show 11.05 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Ilona Christen - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Coś podobnego! - magazyn rozrywkowy 21.15 Na kempingu - serial przygodowy, Niemcy 1997 21.45 Urząd - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 22.15 Life! - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Karl Dall Show - talk show 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szaleję za tobą - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.25 The Hogan Family - serial komediowy, USA 1987/88 (powt.) 01.50 Coś podobnego! - magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02.45 Wiadomości 03.15 Stern TV (powt.) 04.50 Na kempingu - serial przygodowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 05.15 Urząd - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) Rtl 2 05.40 -08.10 Seriale animowane 08.10 Rigoletto - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Leo D. Paur, wyk. Ivey Lloyd, Joseph Paur, Cynthia Jump, John Huntington (97 min) 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.25 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -15.30 Seriale animowane 15.30 Boogies Diner - serial komediowy, USA 1993 16.00 California Dreams - serial komediowy, USA 1992 16.30 Kirk - nowy serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Hope & Gloria - serial komediowy, USA 1995 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Szczeniackie wojsko (Major Payne) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Nick Castile, wyk. Damon Wayans, Karyn Parsons, Michael Ironside, William Hickey (95 min) 22.15 Rozjemca (The Peacekeeper) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Frederic Forestier, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Roy Scheider, Michael Sarrazin, Monte Williams (94 min) 02.35 New York Undercover - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994/97 03.35 The Paperboy - thriller psychologiczny, Kanada 1994 (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Mission: Impossible - serial sensacyjny, USA 1970 (powt.) 10.00 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 AXN - magazyn sportowy 19.45 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Winnetou 2 - film przygodowy, Niem./Jug. 1964, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Pierre Brice, Lex Barker, Anthony Steel, Karin Dor (88 min) 22.15 Three - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 23.15 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.15 Synowie mafii (Lookin' Italian) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Guy Magar, wyk. Jay Acovone, Matt LeBlanc, Stephanie Richards, Lou Rawis (105 min) 02.05 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) 02.55 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) 10.30 Mięso w kuchni - program kulinarny 11.00 Znaczek D - magazyn informacyjny 11.45 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 12.00 Nocne studio - magazyn publicystyczny 13.00 Zjawiska paranormalne - film dokumentalny (powt.) 13.30 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 14.00 Jazz on Tour - Swinging Hannover - koncert 14.45 Sport pod lupą - magazyn sportowy 15.15 Romantyka kolei żelaznej 15.45 Max Frisch: gdyby nie było iteratury... - film dokumentalny 16.45 Sąsiedzi w Europie - Holandia: Ląd i morze - holenderskie impresje - film dokumentalny 17.30 Konsultacje - magazyn medyczny 18.15 Alpejskie przełęcze: Mont Cenis - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Władcy świątyni - film dokumentalny 21.00 Państwo zmysłów - film dokumentalny 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Charpertons - program kabaretowy 23.20 Didn't do It For Love - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1997 00.40 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.45 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.10 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.50 Jazz Baltica '99: Esbjörn Svensson Trio - koncert Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany (powt.) 07.15 Małe skrzaty - serial animowany 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.50 Skippy - nowy serial obyczajowy, Australia 1992 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.30 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.55 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 12.20 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.10 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Disney przedstawia: Efekty specjalne Disney'a - filmy animowane 21.10 Niebezpieczny Johnny (Johnny Dangerously) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1984, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Michael Keaton, Joe Piscopo, Marilu Henner, Maureen Stapleton (83 min) 00.10 Bon Jovi - Wembley '95 - koncert 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 07.55 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 09.55 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 (powt.) 10.55 Naprzeciw przyszłości - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 11.50 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 Siostry - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991/96 15.50 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 16.45 Na ratunek - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Naprzeciw przyszłości - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 20.15 Znikający punkt (Vanishing Point) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Charles Robert Carner, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Christine Elise, Steve Railsback, Jason Priestley (85 min) 22.00 Crosscut - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Paul Raimondi, wyk. Costas Mandylor, Megan Gallagher, Casey Sander, George Murdock (90 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn o północy - program informacyjny 00.45 DCTP Night Club - program informacyjny 05.45 Rave Around the World - program nocny VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL live - show (Vengaboys) 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 02.00 Taneczna noc Vivy